


The Ninjas  in the Cards

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, all naruto characters are cards except sakura, author doesn't know if she should do pairings, cool sakura, powerful sakura, season 01 episode 04 raring to go, secret protective big brother zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: Some one new enters the academy. She's a tough pink haired  girl and with her cards at her side she's  practically  invincible. Join  Sakura as she enters the dueling  academy  with  a bang .





	1. Arrival

Helicopters  and boats  came flying  through  the  sea carrying  not  only new rare cards but also a new student heading for the duel academy." Attention all craft. I know it's been a long journey. Fighting  off  mig intruders   and attack sub, it seems like the whole world is after us but it's about to pay off. I would  also  like  to  thank  Ms  Sakura  Haruno  for  with  out  her  we  would  never  have  made  it  this far" announced  the  captain. "My pleasure  captain  after all its the least I could do for giving  me  a  free ride  to  the  dueling  academy."

 

-An hour  later  in  the  academy halls- 

Come  on  Syrus   we  better  get  there before - Where are all the cards screamed jaden. Hey cashier  lady do you  have  any  cards left asked Jaden. Sure we have  some cards left said the cashier girl in a voice  that sounded like  it  belonged in New Jersey. "Here you go." We said some not one cried Jaden and Syrus.  Oh I am done  for  i slept through  my  written exams and now  I'll  flunk my field exams because  I  couldn't  update my deck," wailed  Syrus to Jaden. If it means  that  much to you just take the pack said Jaden. Do you rely en it but what  if ..., Syrus trailed off. But what asks Jaden. "What if you lose" said syrus. Hey now I my fail sometimes but I never lose six jaden with a laugh. The two didn't realize  that  they were being watched.

This will certainly  prove interesting if he can back up his words with his actions thought the hidden person, Sakura, before slipping  away.  Later as she watched the exams Sakura took notice of certain  people  who  she would  like to see  if they are tough enough  to  face her in battle but for now she'll settle in and  talk to the principal  in the morning . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to all those who are from new Jersey if it sounds offensive. Also I know nothing really exciting happening in this chapter but that's because I don't know a lot about yu gi oh episodes or dueling in general so I will try to give it my best shot while I do research.


	2. Scooping  out the targets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after season 1 episode 9 " the family business". Like right before Chumly's dad leaves. I post this chapter in honor of one of my dogs birthday.

Sakura  watched from the shadows as she witnessed  the duel between   father and son also taking the time to think back on the last few days. 

_Sakura set the last box down, she still had to unpack everything  but her faithful  furry  companions  will be arriving later to help her out. A knock on the door alerted Sakura where two pet carriers awaited, in one was a male Siberian Husky with gorgeous  silver blue eyes named Hunter  with his left ear pierced while the other male dog was a Doberman  with lavender  eyes named Knight with his right ear pierced, both canines had on spiked  collars. Sakura released  her furry companions  from their  crates and opening up the boxes. it took a while  before  the room looked liveable before heading  to  bed in her own private  mansion._

_Over the next few  days  Sakura  explored  the school   grounds  and a few class rooms with her faithful  canines. Apparently  shadow games were being used in recent duels. ' I will tread lightly for now', thought  Sakura after witnessin a few shadow games. Not only did the shadow games pique  Sakura's attention  but also certain  people  as well._

_Observing her supposed  fellow  classmates was nothing new for Sakura but this time she paid extra  attention  to the few who truly stood out. First on Sakura's list was Zane. a strong dueler with a strategic mind. Next was Chazz Princeton  with powerful cards but also a proud being as well and the fact that the spirit of Ojama Yellow  following  him around  was intruging for few could see cards spirits is amazing. Third and fourth  were Bastion and Alexis. Bastion has a well balanced deck however since it's mostly  based off of water monsters and the like a well placed  monster card with lightning should  mostly  do more damage than other cards against  water creatures. Now as for Alexis she's  a strong duelist with female monsters which Sakura can respect but it seems  like  her deck is mostly focused on summoning Cyber Blader which is her strongest monster but also should that monster be destroyed does she have a back up plan most likely  not.  Fifth is Syrus who would  be a decent dueler if he grew a back bone. Last is Jaden he at least has more options on powerful monster should Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man be desstroked like Bubble Man for example  unlike Alexis unfortunately  his grades are terrible  o he's mostly clueless  about certain  things in the word of dueling._

 

Sakura  pulled herself out of her thoughts  in time to see the finishing  attack between Chumly and his father. After giving the pair time to recouncile ~~~~before making herself known with her dogs at her side. ""Nice duel but how would like a more interesting  challenge  system against  me" said Sakura  s she held up her duel disk towards Chumly's  dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger. Sorry it's all I got for now I have to think up the duel bUT please review.


	3. A Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll going on that is posted on my fanfiction.net account so please if you hAve an account on fanfiction.net please vote your opinion as readers are greatly appreciated. Also like to remind everyone that I don't know lot about yugioh cards so please bear with me.

"My pleasure" said Chumly's  dad as he readied his duel disk, "go ahead little  girl show me what you got."

Above them appeared  4,000 life  points.

Sakura drew  a card ,"I summon the demon brothers in attack mode."  The monster appeared  in the form of two men in grey clothing and metal claws attached to chains to connect them together  and the attack points are 500 with defense points of 300.

"Now Demon Brothers attack him directly with rapid chains!!!" The two brothers wrapped  Chumly's   dad in razor  sharp claws causing his life points to drop to 3,500. "Next I place three face down cards and end my turn." said Sakura.

 Drawing  a card Chumly's   dad  smirked  saying "Not bad but now  it's my turn & I summon Dizzy TIGER  in attack mode!! Now Dizzy Tigger attack with Dizzy Punch!!"

(  Dizzy Tigers attack 1800 and defense 600. )

"Not so fast!! I activate  the demon brothers special  ability. You see it causes  the two to seperate and when that happens not only is your attack ineffective  but  now my monster can attack you directly !!!", cried Sakura.

True to Sakura's word it happened leaving  3,000 life points for Chumly's  dad.

 "Now I summon  the monster 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' with 700 attack points and a  400 defense points. But that's  not  all you see when this card is played it has a special  ability. But before that I  activate  a trap card known as 'Sealed Binding Formation'. You see this card traps a monster in place no matter how high it's attack and defense  points are and it exchanges  your monster's   attack  and defense points with mine which also lets my monster destroy yours!!!"

 Now Chumly's  dad  only had 1200 life points left.

"Luckily  for  you  that this trap card not only cost me about 1000 life points but I have to discard the trap card after use as well and my monster's original  attack  and defense  points return to their original  points. Next I can summon 'Academy  Student Naruto Uzumaki' with 200 attack  points and 50 defense  points. Now my monster 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' special ability  activates. When ever there's  an 'Academy Student' monster card is on the field with 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' his attacks and defense double to protect his students. So with 700 attack points and a  400 defense points  gets doubled to 1400 attack points and 800 defense points leads to the end of this duel!!", shouted Sakura as her monster attacked Chumly's dad head on.

The attack connected and the life points dropped to a zero. "Honestly," said Sakura, "This has been disappointing." With those parting words she left with her two furry companions who both gave an angry growl at Jaden when  he tried to pet them causing him to leap into Syrus's arms. Sakura scoffed at their pathetic  display causing Jaden and Syrus to laugh nervously  about how embarrassing  they have acted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the first battle and i want to make sure Sakura leaves a great first impression but next time there's a battle i will draw it out longer and make it more epic or try to.
> 
> Also I am going to make the life points 40,000 to draw out the battles for a more grand adventure .


End file.
